Sweet Victory
by Northwest Sage
Summary: Fisto and Rio Blast are best friends... so why are they fighting?


**Sweet Victory**

The fantastic world known as Eternia is home to majestic heroes and repulsive villains. Creatures both big and small call the many swamps and valleys their home; its oceans and skies are full of wonderful sights and living beings. Monsters, demons, dragons, and more roam the back-roads in a continuous quest for survival, while townsfolk of all sorts work together in providing a safe and productive village to thrive in. The protectors of this world are headquartered in a majestic kingdom ruled by a strong, yet fair man known as King Randor. The heroes have colorful names such as Snout-Spout, Mekaneck, and Man-E-Faces. But no matter how unique a destination is, nor how noble or vile its inhabitants tend to be, boredom is a universal theme that cannot be outran. And boredom has arrived behind the royal walls.

"Are you seriously challenging me to a fight?" Fisto couldn't believe the nerve being shown by his good friend Rio Blast. "Have you lost your mind?"

A sly smile slid across the lawman's face. "You chicken?"

"Hardly!" Fisto boasted after a hearty laugh. "I just don't want to have to hurt you."

Rio Blast walked towards his bearded comrade and poked him repeatedly in the chest. "Take your best shot, partner."

"That's quite annoying," Fisto stated, his eyes focused on Rio's thrusting finger.

"What? This?" he asked playfully, thumping him even harder than before.

"Yes."

"Well then," Rio continued, "How about you do something about it!"

Fisto reared back and threw a mighty punch. Thankfully he elected to use his normal hand instead of the one encased in steel. But even using his non-enhanced fist, the force upon contact sent Rio Blast staggering backwards several feet. To his credit, Rio remained standing, impressing the hard-to-impress Fisto in the process. "Still on your feet?"

Rio rubbed his sore chin and was surprised at the lack of blood on his fingers. "You hit like a girl."

Fisto knew it was meant to rile him up, and it worked. Those few words were enough to ignite a playful rage deep inside Fisto's muscular body. He approached his cocky opponent and threw another forceful punch. This time, Rio Blast crashed to the ground.

There was an awkward moment of silence, with Fisto momentarily worried he had seriously hurt his friend. "Isn't that sweet," Rio finally spoke in between pained breaths. "You hit just like my granny!"

As Fisto bent over to pull Rio Blast up, presumably to deliver another blow, he found himself on the receiving end of a beat-down. Rio kicked Fisto in the gut, causing him to let out a most bizarre moan. A steel-tipped boot added to the impact.

"Not bad... cowboy." Fisto's voice was weak and strained.

Rio Blast got a mischievous look on his face. "Don't worry, there's more a'coming!" He leaped into the air and came down with an elbow across Fisto's chest. The two then rolled around on the floor for several minutes, with neither man gaining a lasting advantage.

The royal kitchen, the site of their brawl, was taking the majority of the damage being dished out. Broken dishes littered the floor while splintered tables created dangerous obstacles for the two to avoid. Their fight was finally ended when non other than King Randor himself stormed into the room to see what all the commotion was about. Needless to say, he was less than pleased.

"What's going on in here?" the king demanded. "What's the meaning of this?"

The duo, caught in the act and with nowhere to hide, wasn't quite sure what to say. But they also knew how King Randor detested having to repeat himself. So after looking at each other and realizing there was nothing left to do except for tell the truth, Fisto answered the aggravated King. "He... he challenged me to a fight. And I accepted."

"I can see that!" King Randor shouted. "What I want to know is _**why**_ you're fighting!"

Rio shoved Fisto and tilted his head towards Randor. Fisto mumbled something under his breath and did the same to Rio. It was quite obvious neither man wanted to reveal the reason for their horseplay. Letting out a heavy sigh, Rio finally confessed. "There was only one piece of cake left."

"_Cake_?" King Randor asked.

"Yes sir. And we both wanted it. So we..."

King Randor was in a state of disbelief. "You two were fighting over a piece of cake?" He didn't know whether to start laughing or reprimanding the culprits.

"No," Fisto spoke calmly. "We were fighting over the -**last**- piece of cake."

At that moment, an unsuspecting Prince Adam entered the room to see what was happening. In his hands was a plate and a fork; on his face were the remains of a much-sought after piece of chocolate cake. "Hey," he cheerfully said. "What are you guys doing in here?"

**the end.**

* * *

**A/N: Just a short fun piece I wrote a little while back; trying to get back in the habit of writing on a semi-regular basis.**


End file.
